Dobermon's Gift
by DeathMeramon
Summary: Dobermon leapt up into the air, trying to ignore Alice’s tears. “In their immense power, the Four Holy Beasts are still limited. They cannot give you what you seek.” He announced. "They can, however, take you to those who do know."
1. Chapter 1

"Alice," asked the digimon, "Are they the ones?"

The girl nodded. "So it seems. That's good, isn't it?"

Dobermon didn't answer. He looked over at the three tamers. _So puny…_ He must give up his core, his very soul, for _them_? Those weak little fleshlings? They could not possibly succeed against the D-Reaper.

They had been noticed. "Is that your partner?" asked the boy in orange.

"This is Dobermon," introduced his helper. _Not as a partner_. He was somewhat disappointed. Alice was one of the few ones who cared for him as himself, not as an emissary of the Four Holy Beasts. "He appeared in this world recently. I'm happy he did."

The redheaded girl spoke up, "But why did he come here?"

It was his time. "I came to deliver something to you," he announced.

"Deliver what?"

Dobermon was about to answer, when pale blue-grey hands shot up from underneath the walkway. They stretched out, wrapping around the walkway over and over again. Red-hot laser beams shot through the concrete, severing the bridge. It fell with a loud crash.

"Watch out!" called the goggle-headed one. A giant agent floated towards them, with numerous bubble-agents spread out around it.

_Galgomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

_Kyuubimon digivolve to… Taomon!_

_Growmon digivolve to… MegaloGrowmon!_

Good, the tamers had immediately reacted to the situation. Maybe, they were not as useless as their bodies made them seem.

"Bonhitsusen!" announced Taomon. Shining rays of light dissolved six bubble-agents. The creep-hands agent shot out its hands towards the attacking Taomon but MegaloGrowmon reached up and stopped the attack.

More bubble-agents mobbed MegaloGrowmon. Rapidmon came to the dragon's aid. "Golden Triangle!" The creep-hands agent shot out one of his arms to nail Rapidmon in the chest.

"Rapidmon!" called his tamer in alarm.

The other boy fell to his knees. "It's like I thought. We have to evolve to ultimate!"

"This isn't the digital world, Takato!" Rapidmon's tamer piped up again. "We aren't data! We can't fight together!"

Alice interrupted, "That's why I came. To bring him."

"Dobermon? But why us?"

Dobermon looked to the speaker. "I have come to offer you this gift, as ordered by Zhuquiaomon and Qinglongmon."

The tamers gasped. "The Holy Beasts?" Great, yet another being was amazed by his bosses. Nevertheless, he had work to do. His last job before he'd be at peace. "Alice," he whispered to the blond, "thank you for bringing me here."

"Already?" Tears formed in her eyes. He looked at her, his one and only friend.

"Please step back, Alice." Dobermon leapt up into the air, trying to ignore Alice's tears. "The Four Holy Beasts fight with all digimon against the D-Reaper in the digital world. In their immense power, they are still limited. They cannot give you what you seek," he announced. "They can, however, take you to those who do know."

Dobermon landed on the ground and gathered up energy. "Tamers who fight alongside the digimon, the Four Holy Beasts grant you this gift. _Grau Realm!_"

Inky black smoke with scattered blue and red sparks erupted from his jaw, covering the tamers and digimon.

Dobermon poured his heart and his soul into this attack. He began to de-digitize, but he continued. He had to make the world safe for humans. He had to make it safe for Alice.

The digimon, tamers, as well as one brave little sister and her partner, hidden in the nearby rubble, vanished into the smoke. When the grey mass dissipated, they were gone.

Alice stood in the wreckage, alone and crying. "Dobermon…" she whimpered.

--

Jenrya, Takato, Ruki, Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon rematerialized in a large grey bunker. Near the wall, a group of Security Forces snapped to action and pointed their loaded weapons at the group. Safeties clicked off.

The little sister whimpered. Her brother turned around in shock. "Suichon?" Jenrya whispered. "Stay behind me."

Suichon nodded and hid behind Jenrya's leg. She saw the big men with guns and was scared. She whimpered in fear and hugged Lopmon's ear tightly; too tightly.

"Ahh!" Lopmon yelped and wriggled out from Suichon's vice-grip. Lopmon ran away from her partner, and down the metal ramp.

Lopmon was heading towards the big men with scary guns. They could hurt her! Suichon rushed after her.

Guns swung in their direction. The three older tamers gasped. Takato and Jenrya reached into their pockets. Months of practice had taught them to keep their most commonly used cards easily accessible, so that they could reach them in less than a second if they needed them.

"Digimodify!" Takato called. "White wings, activate!" Six iridescent white wings sprouted from Guilmon's back. "Get Lopmon!" he shouted.

"Digimodify!" Jenrya cried. "Hyperspeed, activate! WarGreymon's brave shield, activate!" The tiny Terriermon now held an octagonal shield three times his size. He rushed to put himself, and the huge shield, in front of Suichon.

Ruki had not reached for any card. "Walk all over them, Renamon!" she ordered confidently.

"Very well"

Renamon knelt, before leaping almost ten meters in the air. "Diamond Storm!" Chunks of crystal coalesced into being all around her. When a sufficient amount had appeared, they rained down on the guards.

That was it. The guards had been attacked. These strange animals were hostile. One SF guard lined up a shot and the yellow fox creature crumpled to the floor in a spray of blue-green blood.

"Renamon!" Ruki rushed over to her friend and rolled her over. Relief washed over her. Renamon was only shot in the shoulder.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" called an amplified, disembodied voice. The guards shifted and removed their fingers from the triggers. They did not stop aiming at the strange people or turn off the safeties.

"Who are you?" demanded the voice.

"Jen-" began Jenrya, but Takato interrupted him with an elbow to the side.

"Fake names," he hissed into Takato's ear.

Jenrya gave an almost imperceptible nod. "My name is Henry Wong. This is my sister Suzie and our partners Terrriermon and Lopmon."

"Takato Matsuda and my partner Guilmon."

Ruki helped Renamon stand up. "Rika. You shot Renamon" The icy anger radiated off of her in waves.

Jen looked at Takato who answered his unasked question. "Are they really going to think my name is Takato?" Jenrya nodded. Takato did have a point.

Ruki whipped her hand to the card holster at her side. She ran the pad of her middle finger along the tops of the cards, trying to find the one that would heal her friend. A hiccup made her loose her place. Two more tries and two more hiccups and she still hadn't found it.

"R-ika," Jenrya murmured. Rika looked up to find Jen holding out one of his own cards. She glanced at the title, 'Stamina Seed,' just what she had been looking for.

"Thank you."

Henry just gave a slight smile and turned to his sister. "Suichon?" he asked. "Remember all those make-believe games you play, where everyone pretends to be someone else?" At his sister's nod, Jen continued. "We're going to play one right now. If you don't use someone's pretend name, you lose." Suichon nodded again. "In this game, my name is Henry and Ruki's name is Rika. Takato doesn't want to play."

Suichon looked up at her brother. He had forgotten the most important person in the game. "What's my name?"

"You, fuzz-butt, are Suzie." Jenrya, still kneeling, took both of his sister's hands in his. "Suzie?" Suichon looked up at him. "In a couple of minutes, some people are probably going to take us someplace. I need you to hold my hand when we go."

"Parking lot rules?" asked Suichon.

Jen nodded. "Parking lot rules."

* * *

**A/N:** Here ends the beta'd first chapter. Chapter two is to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter was explaining some major scientific find on PX-whatever when the intercom buzzed.

"General Hammond, sir, we're getting strange readings from the gateroom. You might want to come look at this."

"Very well. We will be there in a second."

All of SG-1 along with the general rushed down to the control room to find some sort of portal opening up and depositing four kids and five… things on the concrete floor.

From what Jack could see, facial structure suggested two of the kids were related. Two of the animals looked similar so maybe they were related too.

The little girl squeezed her brown and pink rabbit and it popped out of her arms and ran down the ramp. The girl ran after it.

The three older kids grabbed playing cards and at the same time, the animals jumped into action also. The red dinosaur and green rabbit-dog herded the girl and her pet back to the group while the giant yellow fox laid down cover fire.

"Sir," Jack spoke, "that looks like-"

"I know"

One of the guards shot the fox and it crumpled to the floor. General Hammond slammed his hand down on the intercom button. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Hammond waited a second before asking who they were.

Hammond turned towards the four members of SG-1. "Escort them up to the conference room, please. I'll be waiting."

Jack gave a quick 'yessir' and spun on his heel, heading out, the members of his team following close behind.

The blast doors guarding the gateroom opened just in time to see the redhead slash a playing card through some sort of device. "Digimodify!" she announced. "Stamina seed!" A pale blue light shone from the fox creature's wound for several seconds before fading. If the fox's healing rate was anything like a human, easily a month of healing had taken place.

Jack stared at the youngest kid. The girl couldn't be more than five or six. "My god," Jack half-whispered, "they're only kids."

Jack straightened his spine and walked into the Gateroom. "You are gonna have to come with us."

"Ok," said the kid wearing swim goggles (Takato?). "Where are you taking us?"

"Conference room."

The green and white green thing scrambled up onto the older sibling's head. It wriggled and then settled down for the walk.

"Ok. You will have to follow me."

The strange assortment of people walked out of the gateroom and loaded into the elevator. "So, umm, how did you get here?" Danny asked, extremely curious.

"We'll tell you as soon as you tell us who you are," snarled Ruki.

Takato glared at Jack. Jack glared at Takato. Carter kept taking furtive glances at the device still in Rika's hand.

Jack opened the door to the conference room. "In here. Take a seat." The group did so. The little girl sat next to her brother, both holding their pets in their laps. The bouncy white thing floated up to land on a floor lamp in the corner. Ruki and Takato settled on the other side of the table, their partners standing behind them. Renamon crossed her arms. Takato dug out a plastic wrapped cinnamon bun and gave it to Guilmon.

The fat bald guy spoke first, "I am General Hammond. How did you arrive in this facility?"

Jenrya spoke for the group. "It is very nice to meet you, sir. I am Henry Wong and my partner is Terriermon. My sister is Suzie and her partner is Lopmon. We arrived here because of two of the Four Holy Beasts sent us here to learn how to biomerge in the Real World."

"Nice going, Hen. Might as well tell them your blood type while you're at it," snapped Ruki.

The blond lady couldn't contain herself any longer. "What is that?" she asked pointing at Ruki's D-arc.

"A digivice. And who exactly are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Major Samantha Carter."

"Ruki."

Renamon's eyes wandered over the five unknowns until they settled on the large heavily built black man. Their eyes locked and they stared intensely at each other. Renamon looked away first, bowing her head in defeat. "I am Renamon."

The man acknowledged her submission with a nod of his own. "Tek'ma'te, Renamon. I am Teal'c."

Calumon launched himself off the lamp and hovered in front of the general. "You have no hair."

The man with glasses stifled a snicker. He regained his composure quickly, however. "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"I'm Taktoto Matsuda. The red dinosaur behind me is Guilmon."

"And I'm Colonel Jonathan J. O'Neill. This is very nice but who exactly are these 'Sovereigns'? What do they look like?"

"They are Zuquiaomon, god and guardian of the southern sector and Azulonmon who guards the east."

"And what do they look like?" suddenly all of the older men and women had perked up at the mention of 'god'.

"Ask Pinky," said Terrriermon. "She used to work for one."

Lopmon jumped onto the table and strode over in front of Terriermon. "My name is not Pinky, Terriermon. If you ins-"

Both Terriermon and Lopmon jerked their heads up and began scanning the room. A second later Rika's D-arc began flashing red.

Suzie saw that and yelled, "I got it! "I got it!" She retrieved her own pink-accented device and tapped the right scroll button twice.

The Major gasped as the locator shimmered into being above Suzie's digivice.

Suzie stared at it for a few seconds the raised her left arm and pointed. Thirty degrees left of front was nothing but metal siding covering the top half of the wall.

The intercom buzzed.

"Hammond. What is it?"

"It's the gateroom, sir. A fog just… erupted out of the floor. I can't even see the base of the ramp, it's so thick."


End file.
